


Until I fall asleep

by WarwomanWay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Don't Judge Me, Fluff, Insomnia, M/M, Stiles being Stiles, The author couldnt sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2453396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarwomanWay/pseuds/WarwomanWay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles can't sleep so Derek has to suffer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until I fall asleep

**Author's Note:**

> So once again I can't sleep so this is what was born from that.

"Derek?" Derek's eyes popped open to see Stiles leaned over him. 

"Wha.." Came Derek's muffled reply as he blinked the sleep from his eyes. 

"Are you awake?" Stiles whispered which was a ridiculous thing to do since they were the only ones in the house.

Derek huffed a sigh as he rolled over to face the human. "I am now." 

"I can't sleep." 

"You woke me up to tell me you couldn't sleep?" He did nothing to hide the annoyance in his voice. At least Stiles had the decency to look sheepish. 

"Yeah well." Stiles shrugged. "I thought it would be nice to have some company while insomnia was being a bitch." 

Sometimes Derek wonders why he keeps Stiles around. "I don't know what you were excepting." He yawned feeling his eyelids getting heavier and heavier. 

Instead of falling back sleep like he had planned Derek felt a finger poking him in the ribs. 

"Derek." Stiles whined. "Talk to me till I fall asleep." 

"Why?" The werewolf tried to keep his self from growling at his mate. 

"Because I want to hear your voice before I sleep." Stiles could be sappy at times. 

Giving in with a sigh Derek turned on his side and looped his arm around Stiles pulling ahim closer as he whispered softly into his ears. "Your so lucky I love you."

"Love you too Sourwolf." Stiles replied with a yawn and thats how Derek knew he was almost down for the count so he kept talk, about anything and everything but mostly about there future they will have together.

About five minutes later soft snores came from the human. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My first Teen Wolf/ Sterke fanfic. Hope it was good.


End file.
